


We Need to Talk

by manicmea



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick is trying to be serious while Josef is joking around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Just had the urge to make this as I adore them onscreen together.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
